


You Can Get, Get Anything That You Want

by unapologetic_thirst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, pain!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_thirst/pseuds/unapologetic_thirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry has a serious thing for having his nipples played with and Zayn notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Get, Get Anything That You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Kiss You video and all the shirtless Harry with his puffy gorgeous nipples on display. 
> 
> This takes place in some vague sort-of-present time when they're on tour and in and out of hotels/the tour bus. The timeline is kind of all over the place, so please forgive the lack of coherency where setting is concerned!

The first time Zayn sees it, he can't believe he's never noticed it before.

It happens when Harry's chasing Louis around their hotel room, trying to retrieve his phone from Louis' pocket. Zayn's watching in fond amusement as Harry alternates between whining at Louis to give it back and making clumsy attempts to snatch the phone from Louis' fist, frowning when he cackles and jumps out of grabbing range.

Finally, Harry succeeds in fishing it out of Louis' pocket; he crows, triumphant, and starts doing a gangly imitation of a victory dance, dangling his phone just out of Louis' reach and laughing when Louis can't jump high enough to grab it back. 

Louis scowls and pinches Harry's nipples, hard, in retaliation. 

Zayn expects Harry to laugh it off, maybe, or complain. But instead, Harry sucks in a sharp breath when it happens and his hand moves automatically to cover his crotch, face and neck flushing rosy pink.

Louis doesn't notice at all—he's already moved on to sitting on Liam and making a general nuisance of himself—but Zayn watches on, and feels his breath catch in his throat as he sees Harry trying to discreetly adjust his pants as he walks into the bathroom. 

 ***

The thing is, Louis' penchant for nipple tweaking is legendary by now. It had taken time for them to all get used to the constant threat at the hands of their mischievous bandmate. But eventually, the novelty had worn off and they'd all stopped reacting at one point or another. When Louis reaches over to pinch at Liam's nipples, Liam mostly just keeps on with his business while calmly holding Louis' wrists so he can't go back in for more. Niall just laughs and swats him off. But Harry— 

Harry had fallen apart. Zayn racks his brain, trying to remember a time when Louis had pinched Harry's nipples before now, but he can't think of anything. He guesses it's not that far-fetched that none of them had discovered that Harry apparently had a thing for having his nipples touched; their lives are hectic and they're all easily distracted. If Zayn had been looking at his phone or chatting to one of the others like he normally would've been, he would have missed it altogether.

But the thing that's most pressing about all of it is how Zayn can't stop thinking about it, can't keep from replaying it in his head. Harry's nipples must be so sensitive, with how quickly he'd been turned on—like flipping a switch. He wonders if Harry had touched himself in the bathroom, unable to wait; if he came while pinching his own nipples and stifling a groan, hoping nobody noticed how he'd reacted.

But Zayn noticed. And now that he's seen it, he wants to see it again. 

***

Zayn doesn't really know what he's doing. It's like now that he's aware of Harry's nipples, he can't stop noticing them all the time. They're visible through almost every one of Harry's thin shirts; peaked and poking through thin cotton or soft bumps gently pressing against it. He wants to feel them, wants to watch Harry's pupils blow wide at his touch.

He gives in a few days later, pretends it's an accident when his hand brushes over one of them as he goes to hug Harry goodnight after a long day of rehearsals.

It's barely a graze, really, but it's enough to draw a small, sharp intake of breath from Harry. His eyes drift shut for barely a second, not long enough for anyone to notice if they weren't looking for it, but Zayn is memorizing every detail. When they re-open, they're slightly glassy, and his cheeks have a tinge more pink in them than they did a second ago. He looks beautiful. 

Harry pulls out of the hug and gives a little wave as he walks down the corridor to his room.

Zayn walks back to his own room, feeling too hot and itchy in his clothes. And if he goes to sleep thinking about sucking on Harry's nipples and wakes up the next morning with sticky boxers, well. Nobody has to know.

***

The next night, they all go out to a club. It's their last night in a hotel for a while, so they're making the most of having real beds to sleep away their alcohol in. 

The five of them are together on the packed dance floor, riding a nice buzz. They're all laughing at something Louis said when someone bumps into Zayn from behind and he suddenly finds himself pressed against Harry, who steadies him with a hand on his hip. 

Harry's nipples are hard. Harry smells good and he looks even better and there's not even a molecule of space between his crotch and Zayn's thigh and his nipples are hard. And before Zayn can stop himself, he reaches up and lightly presses one. 

Harry's fist clenches reflexively where it's resting on Zayn's hip and he lets out a tiny gasp. 

Zayn leans in and whispers, "It's a thing for you, isn't it?" 

Harry flushes bright red, but doesn't answer. 

Zayn reaches up again, slow enough that Harry could pull away if he wanted to. Harry stays where he is, so Zayn reaches the rest of the way forward and tweaks each of Harry's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, hard. 

Harry moans and his hips jerk forward involuntarily. Zayn can feel Harry's hard cock press against his thigh for a second, before Harry recovers enough to step backward. He looks shocked, and turned on, and a little unsure.  

Before anything else can happen, Paul's tapping them both on the shoulder and ushering them all out of the club, telling them it's time to head back since they have an early wake up tomorrow. 

 

***

They pack into the tour bus the following morning, settling in for a long drive before they reach their next stop. The day in the bus is uneventful. Zayn barely sees Harry at all—Louis has set up an elaborate FIFA tournament and won't let Harry leave his side. 

He's not sure what he would say to Harry if he did see him, though. He can't get a read on the situation. He wants Harry, wants to be the one to make him writhe and come, hasn't been able to think about anything else. But he doesn't know if Harry wants him back. 

Zayn can't sleep that night. He always has trouble sleeping on the bus—something about the rocking motion, he guesses—but he knows that's not the only thing keeping him awake. 

He stops trying at 3 a.m., figuring he'll go into the lounge area and watch a movie, something to distract his mind enough that he can drift off on the couch. 

He wanders out and then freezes—Harry is sitting on the couch in the darkened room, his attention focused on the laptop that's resting on the table, soft moans coming through the speakers. He has one hand shoved in his boxers, working himself over while he tugs on a nipple with the other hand. Zayn can't stop the startled "Oh" that punches out of him at the sight. 

Harry's eyes go wide and his hand stills inside his boxers where it's wrapped around himself, and his other hand drops from his chest.  

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come out here, but you're—" Zayn tries and fails not to stare at where Harry's hard dick is tenting his boxers. He licks his lips and continues, figures it's worth a shot. "—busy. I'll…um— do you want me to go?"

Harry just swallows and stares at him. 

"Right. Sorry. I'll just—yeah." Zayn says and turns to leave. 

"Wait," Harry's voice sounds scratchy and lower than usual. "Did you—with you…teasing me before—was it just to mess with me, or did you mean it?"

Zayn shakes his head, insisting, "I wouldn't mess with you like that." He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, "Ever since I saw how you reacted the other day when Louis pinched your nipple—god, Harry, I can't stop thinking about it. About you."

"Really?" Harry murmurs. 

Zayn nods, eyes dark. 

Harry releases a shuddering breath, says, "Come here."

Zayn walks slowly over to where Harry's sitting. The porn Harry was watching is frozen on the image of a woman, nipples pinched tight by metal clamps, a silver chain running from one to the other. Zayn feels a jolt of arousal go through his gut. 

He sits next to Harry on the couch, feels his mouth go dry when their thighs graze. He turns to Harry and reaches out slowly until his fingertips are brushing over one of Harry's soft little nipples. It hardens under his touch and a shiver runs through Harry. 

He's still hard in his boxers and he's staring at Zayn, breathing shallow. He looks like he's out of his depth and Zayn just wants to take care of him. 

"Just want to make you feel good, Haz," Zayn whispers into the thick air between them. 

Harry nods slightly and relaxes against the couch. Zayn touches him again, surer this time, pressing his thumb against the little nub and rubbing slowly in a circle. Harry's mouth falls slack at the pressure and a little whine escapes his throat. His cock jumps against his boxers as Zayn drags his thumbnail down over the tip; Zayn licks his lips when he sees the spot of precum leaking through the fabric. Harry's so incredibly responsive, even more so than he thought he'd be.

He brings his thumb up to Harry's mouth and moans quietly when Harry immediately opens his mouth to suck on it, eyes half-lidded and lips soft and wet. Zayn feels a jolt of lust run through him, feeling the velvet wet heat around his thumb, sucking in a breath when Harry teases it with his teeth. 

He pulls his thumb away slowly, pausing briefly to run it along Harry's lip before he drags it back down to Harry's nipple. He starts rubbing tight, wet circles over the bud and Harry starts shifting his hips, searching for friction. Harry's biting his bottom lip to keep from groaning at the sensation against his sensitive nipple.

He leans in and kisses Harry, pinching and pulling his nipples in both his hands as their lips slide together. He tugs at the sensitive skin, pulling his nipples taut and then letting them go. Harry whimpers into his mouth and fists his hands in Zayn's shirtfront as Zayn rubs gently over the swollen nubs with the pads of his fingers. 

Zayn breaks the kiss to lean down and take one of Harry's nipples lightly between his teeth. Harry's hips stutter in midair and he moans as Zayn sucks it into his mouth, using his tongue to flick over the tip, back and forth, coaxing it even harder.   

When Zayn bites down hard on the tight bud, Harry's back arches off the couch completely and he whimpers,

"Zayn, fuck, Zayn, I can't, I have to—" before he's sliding his hand back into his boxers and jerking himself roughly. 

"Yeah, god, do it," Zayn groans, a little breathless at the sight. 

Zayn tears his eyes away from where Harry's stroking himself when he hears him give a little impatient whine, urging him to keep going. Zayn switches to the other nipple and teases it with his teeth, nipping and biting, making Harry hiss, before soothing it with his tongue. 

He leans back up and kisses Harry roughly, biting his plush lips and sucking on his tongue, relishing the small desperate noises his fingers draw from Harry as they pinch and roll his nipples between them. 

Harry is frantic with it now, Zayn can feel Harry's arm moving fast where he's stroking himself, his elbow knocking into Zayn's side on the upstroke. He knows Harry's close, can see it with the way his stomach muscles are bunching and jumping underneath his skin. 

His nipples look puffy and swollen; Zayn knows they must be sore by now, but Harry's arching even more into his touch, like he can't get enough. He thinks back to the porn Harry was watching, how the nipple clamps must hurt—maybe Harry likes the soreness, likes feeling the ache. Maybe it's not just that his nipples are sensitive after all…maybe it's a pain thing too. 

Zayn reaches up and twists both of Harry's nipples at once, hard, pinching the skin of them between his fingernails, enough to hurt. 

Harry keens high in his throat, gasping "God, yeah, like that, _harder_ , Zayn" 

Zayn feels dizzy, so hard it hurts, watching Harry's flushed chest heave as he arches into Zayn's touch. He licks over one of Harry's nipples before pulling back and flicking it, as hard as he can, once, twice, three times. Harry gasps and hunches over, working his cock as fast as he can. 

Zayn leans back down and bites one nipple hard enough to leave a mark, while pinching the other between his fingernails as hard as he can—and that's all it takes before Harry's coming with a loud groan, pulsing hot and sticky into his boxers. Zayn lets out a low moan of his own, shoving his hand into his own pants. It only takes a few tugs before he's biting into Harry's shoulder and coming harder than he has in a long time. 

Harry's gone lax and boneless against him, eyes closed and his chest still heaving. His nipples look swollen and abused, red and puffy and sore and completely gorgeous. 

Zayn leans in and licks over them one by one, soft and soothing, and Harry shudders with his whole body, whimpering softly. He looks so lovely like this, fucked out and sleepy.   

Zayn reaches out and gently pushes Harry's hair off his forehead, smiling softly as Harry slowly opens his eyes. 

He blinks, pupils blown wide and soft and trusting, focusing on Zayn. "Thanks," he murmurs quietly. 

Zayn pecks a kiss on his lips, whispers "Anytime." 

Harry tucks his head under Zayn's chin, smudging his face into Zayn's neck and yawning. Zayn tucks a blanket around them both, and they drift off to sleep.


End file.
